Episode 5311 (5 July 2016)
Synopsis Ian enters through the back door of No.45; Buster and Kathy are still in the hallway. Kathy goes to Ian while Buster hides. Ian suggests they go for a walk but Kathy covers. Ian smells aftershave and Kathy says she accidentally knocked Ian’s bottle over earlier. Once Ian has left Buster suggests going somewhere they won’t be recognised. Later, as Kathy approaches the Tube Station Gavin appears. He grabs her arm; he has something to show her. He mentions Dennis and Kathy unwillingly goes with him. Buster steps out of the Station and sees Kathy in Gavin’s car. Buster bumps into Shirley and tells her he has business in Billingsgate. Gavin pulls the car up outside a large stately home. Inside Gavin has replicated their house in South Africa. Gavin tells Kathy he has seen her new boyfriend. Kathy tries to leave but is conscious of Dennis’s safety. She follows Gavin up the stairs and realises that Dennis isn’t there. Someone calls for Gavin downstairs and he goes to investigate; it’s Margaret. Gavin locks Kathy in a room and takes her handbag. He pulls Kathy’s phone from it. Kathy listens from inside the room as Gavin and Margaret fight. There is a crash and Kathy stares in horror as the door opens. Margaret has hit Gavin over the head with a vase. Kathy and Margaret try to escape but the front door is locked. They go back to get the key but Gavin has gone. He reappears; his head bleeding. As they run from him Gavin shouts that all of the doors and windows are locked. He begins to count like in a game of hide and seek. Gavin hears a noise coming from one of the rooms and kicks the door in; calling for Kathy. The window is open. Buster and Sharon pull up outside in Phil’s Jaguar. As they are talking a body crashes into the windscreen form the balcony above. Buster and Sharon jump out of the car and look down at the woman’s lifeless body. Is it Kathy…? Sharon spots Dennis walking through the Square; she knows that he snuck off of school. Sharon notices a mobile phone in his hand and asks where he got it. The last message on it is from ‘Grandad’. The first sentence of the message reads: ‘Great seeing you, son.’ Sharon asks what Gavin wanted. Dennis pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket. Sharon takes it from him as she notices Phil who has returned from Peggy’s grave. Sharon diverts Phil’s attention from Dennis and sends him back to the wake. Sharon hands the mobile to Dennis and asks for Gavin’s address. Buster spots Sharon with Dennis in the Square and runs to them; he has seen Kathy in a car with Gavin. Sharon takes Dennis to Ronnie’s before leaving with Buster. Sam arrives at No.27 with Ricky and bluntly introduces him to Jack; his father. Jack asks what he would like to eat. Ricky likes cheese and onion crisps. Before she leaves Sam wishes Ronnie and Jack luck with Ricky, they’ll need it. Ronnie sends the kids to play with the hamster. Ronnie encourages Jack to give things a chance. Sam is enjoying herself at the wake and tells Roxy that no one is a born parent. Jack returns home with cheese and onion crisps and Ronnie shows him Ricky and Amy playing with the hamster quietly in the lounge. Jack has an idea. Jack arrives at the Vic and makes a passing comment to Phil that he and Ronnie are happy to look after Dennis for as long as Sharon needs. Phil is confused by this. Jack asks Linda for a favour… He arrives back at No.27 with Lady Di in toe. Ricky is excited and Jack suggests taking her for a walk together. In the Vic Linda spots Shirley looking towards Phil. Linda can tell that there is still something there but Shirley shuts it down. Peggy’s funeral makes Johnny see life from a new perspective and he decides that life is too short to spend it in a kitchen with Babe. Louise is pleased to see Jay as he enters the wake to pay his respects. Louise tells him that Peggy would encourage him to front things out. Sonia comments on Jay’s presence in the bar. Billy welcomes Jay but Jay storms out. Paul and Ben sit at the wake and talk about Peggy. Paul admits that he’s scared of losing his grandparents. Jay sits in the Beale’s Restaurant and Ian tells him they are closing early. Jay feels ostracised but Ian gives him some words of support. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes